Before I Drown
by HazelEyes8D
Summary: Sora sighed, thinking back to his first day of high school. The day that his world had been turned upside down. That was a year ago, he was now a sophomore and still hadn't really moved past it. He still tried to be positive though. Most people knew him as the "happy, cute, spiky haired boy with the eyes." Nobody really knew that he hated his life. Yaoi. SoRiku. Oneshot. AU.


**Hello, so this is my very first Kingdom Hearts fanfic and I know there's a ton out there but I appreciate you clicking on mine!**

**Also, it's my first ever story that actually contains yaoi in the form of boyxboy.**

**Yeah. **

**I don't know.**

**Enjoy! c:**

* * *

Sora slammed his locker shut. One could say it had been a rough day.

First, he overslept. On his first day of high school. In his hurry to get to class on time, he had forgotten to change his t-shirt and had gone to school wearing a pajama shirt emblazoned with a box of cereal and the words "I'm a cereal killer" on it. While walking through the halls, he could hide the embarrassing shirt with his books, but in class…Well, that was a different story.

Then lunch came, and instead of eating lunch with his best friend Riku – who was a year older – Sora took his lunch and ate by himself at his locker.

It wasn't that Sora didn't want to spend time with Riku. It was that Riku didn't want to spend time with Sora.

Riku had pulled Sora aside in the halls and quietly explained to him that it would be 'embarassing' to be seen with Sora.

Riku had gone on to explain more, but after Sora heard the words "I don't think we can be friends anymore" he had gone deaf. His world had just stopped.

Sora didn't stick around to pretend to listen to the rest of what Riku had to say. He walked away from his ex-best friend, numb.

Riku meant the world to him. They had been best friends since… well, since forever, really. But apparently Sora wasn't cool enough to hang out with Riku now.

Sora had spent the rest of the day keeping to himself, which meant he didn't exactly reach out to anybody in any of his classes. Which meant he didn't find anyone else to hang out with.

Walking out the front doors of the school into the bright sunshine that covered Destiny Islands, Sora squinted against the sunlight and looked around.

Students were walking home together, some were on the sports field for the tryouts, and some were hanging around waiting for their other friends. Sora spotted Riku with a group of older kids. One had bright, spiky red hair, another had shocking blue, and there was a girl with blonde hair.

Riku caught Sora staring, and not wanting to hang around any longer Sora took off down the steps of the school, wanting to get far away from everyone and everything.

Originally Sora had intended on going home, but had ended up downtown walking aimlessly around.

It was about 4:30 when his mom called.

"Sora? Where are you?"

"I'm downtown."

"With Riku?"

Sora winced at the name.

"No."

There was a brief pause.

"With other friends from school?"

"No."

Another pause.

"Are you alone?"

Sora contemplated lying.

"Yeah."

Another silence.

"Well, would you please come home sweetie? Dinner should be ready soon."

"Okay."

"See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." Sora mumbled as he clicked the end button on his phone.

Sighing, Sora turned around and made his way back towards his neighbourhood.

OoOoO

"How was your first day of highschool?" Sora's mom asked cheerfully as she set the table for dinner.

"It was alright." Sora tried to keep the sadness out of his voice, but apparently failed.

His mom paused and studied her son.

Pulling up a chair beside Sora, she said,

"Okay, tell me what happened."

Sora was silent.

"Were the other kids mean? Is it your teachers? Are you nervous about all the new people? Are you stressed over homework?" His mom rattled off questions, trying to latch onto what was causing her son distress.

"No, mom, it's not that. It's… it's Riku."

As soon as Sora spoke his name, he regretted it. He didn't want to talk about it and he also didn't want his mom to know what happened. She loved Riku as if he were her own son – Sora didn't want to ruin her image of his once best friend.

His mom looked confused.

"What about Riku?"

Sora sighed.

"Nothing Mom, he's just… He just didn't have time to hang out today. That's all."

Possibly the stupidest excuse Sora had ever thought of, but it seemed to satisfy his mother.

OoOoO

Sora sighed, thinking back to his first day of high school. The day that his world had been turned upside down. That was a year ago, he was now a sophomore and still hadn't really moved past it.

He still tried to be positive though. Most people knew him as the "happy, cute, spiky haired boy with the eyes." Nobody really knew that he hated his life.

It was mid-October, and Sora was at his locker at the end of the school day. He was gathering up his books, trying to remember what he needed to bring home, and putting them in his bag.

When he finished, he slammed the door shut and put his lock on the door only to look up into shocking aquamarine eyes.

Eyes that he didn't think he would ever get to look into ever again.

Sora was caught off-guard, and all he could manage to do was to stare blankly at the silver haired boy who was considerably taller than him.

"Hey…" Riku said softly, almost cautiously.

Sora stared back, confused.

"Hi…?"

Riku took a deep breath.

"I… I'm sorry Sora. I shouldn't have done that to you. I was an insecure douchebag who just wanted to make sure he fit in, but… Well, now I see that it doesn't matter. I miss you. I have missed you since we stopped talking. I've wanted to apologize and take it all back since I said it but I didn't know how to."

Sora stared disbelievingly back at Riku, not daring to believe that he might be telling the truth.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you destroyed our friendship, Riku." Sora spat venomously before turning away from the silver-haired boy and briskly walking away.

"Sora, wait!"

Sora could hear Riku running behind him, trying to catch up. Sora quickened his pace. Tears were stinging in his eyes.

What was Riku playing at?

Sora found the doors and burst out onto the front steps of the school, taking two at a time down to the sidewalk. Riku was still following him.

"Sora! Can we at least talk?" Riku called out from the top of the steps.

Sora froze as he reached the sidewalk. Turning slowly, he looked up at piercing aquamarine eyes. It seemed the students who were still at school were now silently watching, curious of what was going on.

"No, Riku, we can't _talk_. I wouldn't want to embarrass you or anything, you know, ruin your reputation."

Sora saw the hurt flash in Riku's eyes.

With that, Sora turned and continued on his way home – not daring to glance back or to slow down.

OoOoO

Sora slammed the front door, racing up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door.

He flopped facedown onto his bed, not bothering to stop the tears from flowing.

What the hell happened? Was Riku playing some kind of sick joke?

He had made it very clear that he didn't want anything to do with Sora for the past 2 years. He made it seem like they're lifetime of friendship was meaningless.

And Sora had dealt with that. He had learned to cope with having no best friend, nobody to turn to, just being alone. He got used to that. He was fine like that.

And Riku had to go and fuck everything up. Again.

Why couldn't Riku just leave Sora alone? Does he not understand how much harder it is now, that he's tried to fix things?

The thought of Riku actually trying made Sora scoff.

Sora knew Riku hated him. That's how it was. For some unknown reason, Riku had completely turned his back on Sora. Now that Riku wanted Sora back, what was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say?

Should he just let Riku back into his life, as if nothing ever happened?

Or should he shut him out the way Riku had shut him out only a year ago…?

Sora heard the doorbell ring and his mother answered the door.

He couldn't hear who was there.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Sora…?"

Sora could have screamed. He knew that voice. He had it memorized.

The brown-haired boy didn't reply. Slowly, the bedroom door opened.

Sora had rolled over to face the wall, away from the door.

His back was facing Riku.

Riku hesitantly made his way over to Sora's bed and pulled the computer chair over the side of the bed to sit on.

Straddling the chair, he inched closer to the edge of Sora's bed.

"Sora…" Riku said tentatively.

Sora took a shaky breath, trying to stop his tears.

"Sora, I made a mistake last year. I need you… You're my best friend."

There was a silence.

"Why?" The brunette asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you abandon me?"

Riku's heart sank. He knew he had hurt Sora, but… to hear him ask that, with those words… It was overwhelming.

"I didn't have a real reason…" Riku said softly.

At this, Sora abruptly rolled over and looked Riku in the eyes.

"Bullshit. Tell me the truth. If you want to be friends again, I have to know the truth."

Riku couldn't hold Sora's gaze.

Staring at the floor, Riku tried to find the right words to say.

"Look… The truth is… is… The truth is… I was… scared. I…" Riku searched the room, trying to get the words out. Sora watched, patiently waiting for his answer.

Riku returned his gaze to Sora and realized it was now or never.

"I love you, Sora. I was scared. I didn't know what to do about my feelings and so naturally, I ran away from them and pushed you – the one person who would have helped me sort it all out – far, far away. I distanced myself, hoping that the feelings would subside and that maybe – maybe we could go back to being normal. But I know that's impossible. My feelings haven't changed and I can't stand my life without you in it."

Sora stared at the silver-haired boy in shock.

"You… you love me?"

Riku barely managed a nod.

There was a silence.

And then, his voice barely above a whisper, Sora said,

"I love you too, Riku."

Riku thought he had been hearing things, but when he glanced up into the bright blue eyes he knew he had heard correctly.

"You do?"

Sora nodded, reaching forward and tentatively grabbing onto Riku's hand in a reassuring way.

Riku felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. He sighed in relief.

Riku searched Sora's eyes for any hints of uncertainty or reluctance. He found none.

Slowly and shyly, Riku leaned in towards Sora – closing the gap between them.

Their lips met briefly before pulling apart again.

Sora looked up in the older boy's eyes.

"I wish you weren't such an idiot, Riku. All this could have been avoided if you had just talked to me before deciding to cut me out of your life."

Riku smiled slightly.

"I know, I know. But you should also know I have a certain talent of making everything more dramatic than necessary."

"I know." Sora replied.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment longer before Riku pressed his lips once again to the younger boy's.

There was no way he was giving this up. Ever.

* * *

**Woooo, so as a oneshot, yes it's kinda fast paced and all over the place. But I'm glad I got my first KH fic under my belt :D You can bet I will be writing more. My favourite ships from KH are (naturally) AkuRoku, SoRiku, and a bit of SoRoku. At one point I even shipped Roxas and Hayner xD**

**Anywhos, thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you will leave some feedback! It means a lot! **

**-HazelEyes8D**


End file.
